


Flaming Quesars

by Starthewolf1106



Series: Ripples in the Water [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aliens, But no Spider Son, Gen, Iron Dad, Lost in space - Freeform, Multi, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Tony Needs a Hug, abducted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Six years. Six years since Tony had seen his kid, and no, he wasn’t afraid to admit that. Six years since he had seen his child’s face, six years since he ran his hand through Peter’s hair.As he stared across the endless night, he cried, knowing that he would never see his kid again.





	1. Destiny Disrupted

_It had been Tony’s idea._

_The kid had done well on his finals, and passed with flying colors. May had called him over the phone, asking if he was free for dinner at Peter’s favorite restaurant. She explained the occasion, and he quickly agreed. Pepper cleared his schedule (with some pestering of course), and the dinner was set._

_That Thursday, June 14th, 2019, the group walked into the small, run-down Thai diner. Ned, Peter, and MJ chattered excitedly about summer vacation, Star Wars, and decalathon. May and Tony quietly ate their food, silently basking in the teens enthusiasm._

_The two adults shared a smile, watching the friends interact._

_Peter suddenly let out a smalll whimper. He had turned pale, and his eyes were wide. His hands trembled slightly._

_Everyone turned towards the shaking teen, concern flashing in their eyes._

_”Peter? Peter, are you all-“ May was cut off as a blinding light shot through the building, consuming all it reached._

_Tony felt pain. Not like any other pain he felt before. This pain was wild, feral. It threatened to consume all he was, all he would be. He felt his heart strain under the pressure. RIght before he blacked out, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around.  
_

_He was in some sort of cell, with 9 other people. Their unconscious forms were crumpled on the floor, but he could immediately recognize Ned, May, and MJ. Rushing forwards, he lifted all of them onto the ten air mattresses laid out on the tile._

_May was fine. MJ had a small scratch on her cheek. Ned had tears in his eyes. Looking around, he started dragging the other figures to the beds._

_Happy and Pepper were here. He breathed out in relief when he saw that they were both alright. Shock pulsed through him as he saw Nick Fury and Phil Coulson a few feet from eachother. Melinda May and Daisy Johnson were already on the beds._

_He froze when he realized that Peter was missing. He frantically started pacing, trying to figure out where the kid was, where they were, and what happened._

_“Stop pacing.” A voice came from outside the cell. By now, most people had awoken and were staring at the alien._

_“You are on the ship of the Gatherer. He travels the Universe collecting creatures from different planets. You will be safe and cared for here. Resistance is unnecessary. You share your outer areas with cells Omega 2 and Omega 4. You will be fed three times a day, and have three hours of outdoor time, starting now.”_

Tony awoke to the creaking of metal. Three years had passed since the Abduction, and two years since they had taken the ship. Now, they were lost in the endless void of space. Nobody had any idea where Earth was, and there was no communicator on the ship.

A lot had happened. He and Pepper had twins, he became the captain of the ship (Along with Fury and Coulson,) and reassembled the Avengers. MJ and Ned were now taking lessons on the ship, using their skills to secure positions on the ship. 

Ned and Tony worked together to repair items around the ship and tinker with them. MJ used her smarts to train a small army. Pepper made sure things ran smoothly, May worked in medical, Melinda was the head pilot, and Daisy was in charge of programming. 

But it still felt hollow. 

Peter was missing, and no-one knew where he was. 

Sighing, Tony turned onto his side. The clock on his nightstand read 4:00 AM. Cold air nipped at his skin, so he tucked the blankets tighter around himself. 

Laying his head back down, he couldn’t help but think of Peter. If he had counted correctly, Peter’s 19th birthday would be in a few days. Longing and grief coursed through his head at the realization. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memories of his kid race through his head.


	2. Blink Of An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been completely accidental. After a few years on the ship, they managed to set up a system where it would detect any nearby electronic signals. 
> 
> It had been normal, another day in their travel back to Earth. They were close, only a few days out. Tony was watching, gazing at the vast, seemingly empty void that stretched on forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, and I apologise in advance for any spelling errors. I am very tired and dumb.

It had been completely accidental. After a few years on the ship, they managed to set up a system where it would detect any nearby electronic signals. 

It had been normal, another day in their travel back to Earth. They were close, only a few days out. Tony was watching, gazing at the vast, seemingly empty void that stretched on forever.

As he laid eyes on distant planets, now familiar to him, he couldn't help but wonder of the state of Earth. Had it been reclaimed by wildlife? It would make sense. After all, it had been years since everyone had been abducted. The air would probably be cleaner, and endangered species might be doing better. 

Tony mused all this over, trying desperately to ignore and deny the darker thoughts forming in the back if his skull. Anxiety wormed its it's way into his gut, and worry pounded on his chest.

Would there be an Earth to return to? What if aliens had decided to make it a colony? What if natural disasters had destroyed the cities? What if there were new diseases or a changed atmosphere?

Tony knew this wasn't what was actually bothering him. He knew, deep down, he was both hoping with all of his heart that Peter would be there, and absolutely dreading the thought of him being left alone, abandoned on an empty planet.

Sighing, he was about to return to his bunk when one of the pilots flagged him down. He was newer, and seemed nervous just by being alive. 

"Sir, we've r-recieved a s-s-signal from Earth." He stuttered. Interest peaking, he quickly followed him to where Melinda, Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson were bent over a screen. Their gaze seemed intense, and Daisy watched from a distance, intrigued.

"What's this I hear about a signal?" He asked, trying not to let the hope he felt show. He didn't want others to catch on, and to feel his heartbreak when they inevitably found nothing on Earth.

"It was a technology ping, in New York, a few minutes ago." Fitz explained.

"Melinda will be leading a search party on a quinjet, along with Daisy, Hill and I." Simmons added on, giving a sympathetic look towards Fitz.

"I'm coming, too. There's a chance that someone I cared deeply about is still on that planet, so I'm coming with you. That's an order." He instructed, already making sure he was ready to go. Shoting eachother a glance, they shrugged before prepping the jet and taking off.

Tony felt both hope and dread for what they'd find. It was clear the others felt the same, yet for different reasons. They wanted the Earth back, their home and life.

Tony just wanted his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still tired and dumb, so I'm still sorry for any errors.


End file.
